Girl On Fire
by LittleDarling13
Summary: A Songfic, about a reunion of two great friends. Song: Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys Pairing: Sandy/OC Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the song lyrics that I post.
1. Chapter 1

**Nobodies gotten back to me about my OC story series yet. I wait to get a couple before posting but in the meantime I thought of these! I'm gonna take a random song and a random pairing and right a one-shos about it! Some of the Stories will include OCs but not all it just depends on the pairing… To the First one! If you wish for me to finish the song, I will need at least one review.  
**

**Sandy x OC**

_**Girl on Fire **_**By: Alicia Keys**

****_**She's just a Girl**_

It was North's yearly post-Christmas get-together, with all the other spirits of the world. Spirits of all different shapes, sizes, and creature were in the grand hall, celebrating another Christmas with friends from around the globe. Pitch and Co. were there as well, but he wouldn't try something on a night like this, with Sandy just a snap away. North grabbed his glass and raised it in the air, as if to make a toast, when a tall and slender lady walked in.

_**And she's on Fire**_

Nickolas's voice caught in his throat as he changed what he was about to say, to introduce this new companion. "Ah! Evangeline! You were able to make it this year!" His voice boomed around the quiet. The woman he snagged into a cheerful hug, was very tall, much taller then she first appeared. She seemed to be _glowing_ in her golden silk champagne glass dress, with a long slit up her leg, and matching everything. She even had a white-gold furry boa. Upon closer inspection however, she seemed to be made of living flame and molten gold.

_**Hotter than a Fantasy**_

When she smiled, he swore he could feel the heat. And it clicked. He knew exactly who the golden lady was. She was Evangeline, Spirit of the Wishing Star. He hadn't seen her for quite some time. They had always been very close friends, until she moved back up into the stars. After all, "A Dream is a Wish your heart makes" and he had always wished for her to someday come back.

_**Lonely like a Highway**_

She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. A trip to finally see North and the Guardians again was exactly what she needed. North showed her around, introducing her to new spirits. (Who were made in the past 500 years) One of the most amusing and friendly was definitely Jack Frost, whom she could see North loved like his own son. But she had yet to see her best friend. Even though since she was back maybe- NO! She doesn't have time for relationships. Who knows how well her stars were doing without her? She would stay for a short time, than it would be back to her home. As much as she would have loved to stay…

_**She's living in a world and it's on Fire**_

Oh, how her heart beat ever faster as North _finally _led her over to the ONE person she had been wanting to see all night! Her cheeks turned brighter, her pulse beat harder, she could barely contain her brightest smile. What would he say about her change in style? Would he like the draping half bangs that covered her eye? She thought it gave her a mysterious look but who knows what _he _thinks! And his opinion matters the most. Finally, she was almost standing before him. North gave her a wink when he noticed her blush, the sneaky, cookie eating monster! He knew to save the best for last. Well, what she thought was best.

_**Filled with Catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away…**_

Pitch then interrupted her elegant walk to her glittery dream man and his just-woke-up bed head. She had learned that he was safe to be around in a large group, after almost attacking Misa Fortuna, one of the members of his circle of "friends". But she had requested to not talk to him, because his dark ages had damaged her so greatly that she had to retreat to her haven and into her simplest form, a small child, with no powers. So his sudden surprise stopped her quite quickly. There was a large wooden dance floor, and a waltz had begun. Pitch Black asked her to dance. She accepted reluctantly, not wanting to be rude, and to show him that she could face her fears. (It isn't his nightmares that cause her awful dreams when she is up in the havens, she'll tell you that) The dance was one designed by the Fall Spirits, with many lifts and twirls, but she managed to have pleasant conversation for the duration of the waltz. The next song was much calmer, and slower… and very romantic. But Pitch continued to dance with her, pulling her close to him as they circled in slow steps. Evangeline was getting very uncomfortable. Luckily for her, a certain Pooka was giving Sandy quite the pep talk. He knew that they had their crushes on one another; she was just waiting for the sweet, stout man to make a move! Sandy kept glancing nervously at the pair as the dance went on, and at one point she caught him looking. Immediately he turned his gaze to another side of the room, but when he looked back she was now trying to get his attention. Her expression screamed, "_Help me!_" So, next thing Pitch knew, there was a polite tap on his shoulder, Sandy was asking if he could step in.

_**She got both feet on the ground and she's burning it down**_

The moment Sandy stepped in everything changed. He flew up to be more at her level, placing his hands at her hips as her hands went up to his shoulders. They glided along the floor, in sync with each other's motions. His sand told her how is life had been as she spoke quietly, in the fashion of a preteen speaking with her first crush. Eventually joined by the rest of the Guardians, with other fellow spirits, they slowly danced around the floor. Only once did she stumble, after he slowly spun her, her flowing locks of pale yellow-gold spiraling around her. The rest of the dance went smoothly, as she enjoyed herself for the rest of the night.

_**She got her head in the clouds, and she's not backing down**_

By the time they stepped off the dance floor, It was well past 1 in the morning on the day after Christmas Day. North gave her a room to use as often as she needed. (North was more than a bit tipsy from all of his eggnog, she wasn't sure if his kind offer still applied in the morning) Sandy walked her back to her room, helping her find it as often as she got lost navigating the little things. Finally they arrived at what she assumed was her new chambers. Small elves would occasionally scurry past, and the yetis had a separate party in the workshop. Her mind kept drifting to that perfect dance, swaying in his arms, simply dancing the night away. He waved good bye, only wanting to hear her light voice call him back. And it did. As soon as she realized she wasn't back in the ballroom, she saw him hovering down the hall. And she knew that this was her moment, to either sink or swim. She knew she could swim.

_**This girl is on Fire**_

All it took was for him to turn around. Before she lost what little extra bravery the slightly spiked eggnog gave her, she bent down and kissed him. On the cheek. Then almost just as quickly turned around to go in her room. But the key word is _almost_. She tried to stay away, to make sure she would never, no, _could_ never be hurt by Pitch ever again. To be far away and free. She had been content to only see him in her dreams or from very much afar. But after tonight, she had a taste of what it could really be like. And she didn't want to give that up. But had she gone too far?

_**She's walking on Fire **_

He couldn't believe it. Was this what Bunnymund had mentioned? How could he have been so blind? Even before she had gone away, before all of this had happened, she had been a blushing, stuttering, _doll_ around him. But he was so lost his own feeling for her… She turned as if to go into her room and he softly grabbed her hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as if afraid for his own reaction to her soft kiss. So he softly, gently as possible as not to startle her, pressed his grainy lips to her bright red-orange and golden ones. As he pulled back, her sunlit eyes fluttered open, as if awakening from a peaceful night's sleep. And she blushed heavily at the same time she gave one of her 1000000 kilo-watt smiles. There was no need for words or pictures between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I got that one special review pretty fast. Thanks to '**_**prettykitty luvs u', the next verse is coming out! Thank you for the sweet review. This chapter will be much shorter since I will not be including the pre-chorus and chorus since they are repeats, ya? For the Last Verse to come out, we will need 10 total reviews.**_

_**Opps, I didn't do this last chapter but…**_

_**Disclaimer: This author does not own anything but her OCs.**_

_**Girl on Fire: **_**Song**__**By Alicia Keys**

_**Looks Like a Girl but she's a Flame**_

It has been several weeks since the Christmas Party. Sandy and Evangeline were officially in a relationship. She couldn't believe it! After hundreds of years of waiting, they were finally together. She didn't even _think _of staying permanently in her haven. She knew her Starlites were doing fine, just by looking up. Sandy couldn't believe his luck, that someone was beautiful and bright as her would ever want to be his.

_**So Bright she can burn your eyes**_

She was with him as he spread his dream sand. She loved how it moved and wound through the air, shimmering with the light of a setting sun. He loved her being out there with him, because of how she shown in the dark. Looking at her for long periods of time in the night was like staring into the sun. Sometimes he would send a cute dream her way. Watching her smile and giggle at this sand creatures gave him a warm feeling in his heart.

_**Better look the other way**_

He had a tendency to daydream about her. Her warm glow like a candle, and smooth, even tone of voice that sounded like you were talking with a rose. He was head over heels for the Wishing Star. Once, she caught him staring, and gave him a short peck on his cheek. Aster is still laughing at how orange his cheeks got! She has a bright blush as well, when he gave her one in return. Jack scrunched his nose at the loving couple. He didn't understand the freedom love could give to the heart. Sandy and Evangeline were just learning themselves.

_**You can try but you'll never forget her name**_

He was taken up to her haven, so he could finally see where she had been all this time. It was inside the north star. It was very warm inside, and was entirely made of a glowing gold. Flittering every which way were what first appeared to be head-sized spheres of bright light like many suns, which soon dimmed down to be little fairies the size of single-serving milk cartons. They were going about their business, every so often stopping to talk to their Queen. They were more work-oriented then Tooth's Baby Teeth. The tour eventually took them to the observation deck. Their she told him what her greatest fear about coming back down to Earth was. She was afraid he wouldn't remember her. So he told her about when he saw her again, how he immediately recognized her when she smiled. And she knew he would never forget her.

_**She's on top of the world**_

When they were together, she could do anything. When it was about protecting her, he was unstoppable. The relationship they had is what many spirits wanted out of life. Cupid couldn't have made a better couple. They adored each other, quirks and all. They would never let each other fall! They were the couple some people would call _ridiculous looking_, since she was ever tall and wispy, and he was short and stout. But to them it's the personalities that matter most of all. He gives her safety, and confidence. She gives him love and affection that brightens him after a long day.

_**Hottest of the Hottest Girls**_

They didn't know how they got to talking about this. Both Tooth and Evangeline were away, in important meetings with their helpers. So the guys were all together in Santoff Clausen (?). Somehow, the topic had turned to which of the two were "hotter". When the question was first asked (by E. Aster Bunnymund, of course) they had to take several minutes explaining what the term meant to North and Jack. Now the debate was at a standstill, as the ones who they were discussing had walked in on the discussion. And the unanimous vote that Evangeline was hotter. All of them besides Sandy were talking temperature wise just to they wouldn't get thrashed like Pitch had when Sandy came back.


End file.
